hannahmontanafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Drisha
Über mich ICH WEIß NOCH NICHT OB ICH DIESES WIKIA WEITER FÜHREN MÖCHTE! MACHT ES SINN EINE WIKI ZU BEARBEITEN WO EH KEINE NEUEN FOLGEN ETC. KOMMEN? ICH WEI? ES NOCH NICHT....... thumb|left|365px|♥ thumb|398px|Love it ♥ hier eine Notiz für mich selber: '85. Unruhige Nächte''' (3.29)' '''(The Wheel Near My Bed (Keeps on turnin')) Lillys Mutter nimmt einen Job in Atlanta an und Miley und Robby bieten ihr an, bei ihnen zuhause einzuziehen. Die beiden Mädchen teilen sich ein Zimmer. Miley ist solange begeistert, bis Lilly ihre Nachtruhe gewaltig stört. Sie kriegt die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu und sagt Robby am nächsten Tag, dass sie Lilly am liebsten wieder los hätte. Zufällig hört Lilly die Worte ihrer Freundin und zieht stocksauer zu ihrem Vater. Text: Sky Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 23.05.2010 Disney Channel nächste Ausstrahlung Disney Channel: am 10.04.2012 um 11:45 Uhr '86. Auf Wiedersehen, Miley? - Teil 1''' (3.30)' '''(Miley Says Goodbye?, Part One) Miley träumt von ihrem Pferd Blue Jeans, das sie in Tennessee zurück gelassen hat. Sie hat Heimweh nach Tennessee und kommt immer mehr zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie zurück in ihre Heimat möchte. Aber was wird dann aus Lilly? Ausgerechnet jetzt bekommt Oliver das Angebot, mit der Band Tepid Funk auf Welttournee zu gehen. Dann wäre Lilly auf einen Schlag ganz allein. Robby weiß in welcher Zwickmühle Miley steckt und kauft kurzerhand eine Ranch. Aber nicht wie erwartet in Tennessee, sondern nur 15 Kilometer von ihrem jetzigen Zuhause entfernt. Text: Sky Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 24.05.2010 Disney Channel nächste Ausstrahlung Disney Channel: am 10.04.2012 um 12:10 Uhr '87. Auf Wiedersehen, Miley? - Teil 2''' (3.31)' '''(Miley Says Goodbye?, Part Two) Noch immer plagen Miley Zweifel. Kann sie zurück nach Tennessee, jetzt wo sie weiß, dass Lilly dann ganz alleine sein wird? Robby ahnt, was in Miley vorgeht. Er versteht, dass sie sich nach ihrem Pferd und nach Landleben sehnt. Aber gleichzeitig will Miley ihre Freunde nicht verlassen. Was tun? Robby kauft kurzerhand eine Ranch für Miley. Aber nicht etwa in Tennessee. Das neue Zuhause ist gerade mal 15 Kilometer entfernt. Und das Beste: Lilly darf mit einziehen. Besser geht es doch gar nicht! Text: SuperRTL Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: 24.05.2010 Disney Channel nächste Ausstrahlung Disney Channel: am 10.04.2012 um 12:35 Uhr thumb '' Mitchel Musso on Walmart Soundcheck.jpg EIN BILD KOMMT NOCH.png 091217-A-6573F-029.jpg Emily Osment Manip..jpg Miley meets Gaga.jpg Tumblr m0xyznROLU1rr504ho4 500.jpg Tumblr m0xyznROLU1rr504ho3 500.jpg Tumblr m0xyznROLU1rr504ho2 400.jpg Tumblr m0y0nzucx51rrco98o2 250.jpg Tumblr m0y0nzucx51rrco98o1 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o6 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o5 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o4 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o3 250.jpg Tumblr m1220gzYaa1rqocb1o1 250.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo4 250.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo3 250.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo2 250.jpg Tumblr m1011uClql1qbn35eo1 250.jpg Tumblr m126ohMVor1ql1pioo1 500.jpg Tumblr m13ep9Pasx1qgzq3eo1 500.jpg Tumblr m12okbj3Nj1rq0g4go1 500.jpg Tumblr m10j700awD1r9vapmo1 cover.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo4 1280.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo3 1280.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo1 250.jpg Tumblr m0yd1iKSVU1qicp3uo5 250.jpg Tumblr m0yd1iKSVU1qicp3uo4 400.jpg Tumblr m0yd1iKSVU1qicp3uo2 400.jpg Tumblr m0yd1iKSVU1qicp3uo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ltm3t6ng8E1qbdpqqo2 500.jpg Tumblr ltm3t6ng8E1qbdpqqo1 1280.jpg Man.jpg Regeln.jpg Hannah Montana Logo 2.png 548529759.jpg 2e14ca6b35a6cec5350625ea1dc429c3 06163a61a9.jpg Tumblr lwjz90Q1zN1qmgwxuo1 500.jpg Tumblr lwjz90Q1zN1qmgwxuo1 500 (1).jpg Hannah montana cast.jpg Roxy2.jpg Tumblr m0qf15ncQu1rr3av5o1 500.jpg Tumblr m0q2p6KptM1qc7ztqo1 250.png Tumblr m0q0r9lIdA1qixo5do8 250.jpg Tumblr m0px36DOCk1r95su0o1 500.gif Normal 001.jpg Download.jpg Oma.jpg Roxy.jpg Wiki-background Wiki-wordmark.png Mileystewart.jpg Hmtm37.png.jpg Hannah Montana Logo 2.PNG 250px-Jackson.jpg 250px-010HNAMGO Mitchel Musso 002.jpg 250px-Lilly Truscott.jpg ''